


A Map and a Cipher

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map and a Cipher

 

Dean knows every inch of his brother – the rapid fire pulse against his lips, muscle bunched under his fingertips, earthy taste of his darkest spaces, the heat of need surrounding him.

But he doesn’t know that without him, Sam is hollow as a reed, chilled rattle of bare branches in autumn, pallid sunless sky.

He’s never seen the Sam who reflects the empty domesticity of normal, the Sam who hears _freak_ in the polite greeting of strangers, whose pulse is sluggish under a delicate touch.

Dean doesn’t know he is the opening riff of _Whole Lotta Love_ , velvet-soft denim and fall leaves, body-warmed vinyl, gun oil and leather. He’s the fixed point of a compass, an open palm, a relentless gravitational force.

But he knows the quiet hitch of breath, urgent press of heated skin, grasping fingers hushed, _please!_ And that’s all he needs.


End file.
